Witch Switch - Part One
by Alien925
Summary: Sabrina's place is exchanged, for someone with a very familiar face.


Title: Witch Switch- Part One  
Category: Humor/Drama  
Author: Alien925  
Disclaimer: I honestly don't own any of the characters' from Sabrina The Teenage Witch however much I would like to.   
They belong to the creators.  
Summary: Sabrina's place is exchanged, for someone with a very familiar face.   
Classification: G  
My Comment: **SPOILER WARNING** If you have not watched the episode called ' The Good, The Bad and the Luau' - in which   
Sabrina and her Aunts go to Hawaii, be WARNED this fanfic contains spoilers for the epsiode. Apart from that...Please   
read and enjoy. =) Sorry if I posted this then everything got screwed.  
  
SEEING DOUBLE - PART ONE   
  
Sabrina walked down the stairs into the kitchen, dreading school. Sitting at the table she zapped in a bowl of cereal and  
started to eat it, slowly.  
" Sabrina, if you eat that any slower, the day'll be gone before you're on your second spoonful." Hilda commented starting  
at her niece.  
" I figure that if I eat slow, I could miss my algebra class without having to do anything drastic like stop time or blow   
up the school."  
" Why, what's happening in algebra?"  
" Test. I didn't study." Sabrina muttered through her half eaten spoonful of cereal.  
" What test?" Sabrina looked towards the voice coming from behind the kitchen counter. Dreama stood there, trying to   
get a piece of toast out of the toaster, which had become jammed with mail from the other realm.  
" Algebra, but you don't have to worry, you're not in the class."  
" Phew." Dreama sat down next to Hilda and started to eat the toast.  
  
Suddenly there was scream and a thud from upstairs. Two seconds later Salem came running down the stairs followed closely  
by Zelda.  
" Don't let her catch me, please.." he sobbed, scooting under the table and cowering by Hilda's feet.  
Zelda pointed a finger at the table, raising it in the air, grabbing Salem she lowered the table and pointed Salem so he was  
suspended in mid air.  
" I'm sorry Zelda.." he said, " how was I supposed to know you wouldn't like it? It was meant to be a surprise anyway."  
" What's he done this time?" Hilda asked rolling her eyes.  
" He left a rat on my bed. I was definitely surprised since he didn't even wait for me to get out of the bed first. But I   
never said it was a good surprise." she said gritting her teeth at Salem, who was still hanging in the air.  
" I just wanted to thank you, but now it is obvious to me that we have two different tastes." the cat said and turned his   
head away from Zelda.  
  
Trying not to laugh at Salem, Hilda walked over to the counter to get more orange juice. She sniffed the air. Do you smell  
something burning Zelly?" she asked her sister who was now rummaging around in the fridge.  
Zelda sniffed the air. " Now that you mention it yes." she replied. Looking at the toaster she saw smoke and a few flames.  
"Alright, who left the toaster on with mail inside?" she asked looking at the three witches in the kitchen. Dreama put her   
head down. Pulling out the mail from the other realm and trying not to yell in pain when she burn her hand, Zelda frowned as  
she read the news.  
" Oh my," she said, " It seems there has been a break out at twin city."  
" Twin city? Isn't that the place where all the evil twins are kept?" Sabrina asked her aunt.  
" Yes, that's right dear." Zelda replied. "It probably won't affect us, because we live in the mortal   
realm, but just in case, we should be extra careful about letting strangers in through the linen closet."  
" Does that mean I won't be able to have my weekly mafia meeting?" Salem's voice came from somewhere near the ceiling.  
Everyone pretended not to hear him and hoped that he was joking.  
  
" Sabrina, have you got a day off school which I don't know about?" Zelda asked from the fridge, " Because if not, school   
started five minutes ago."  
" Yeah, we have a day off today." Sabrina said, crossing her fingers behind her back and winking at Dreama.  
" Wrong answer," Hilda said pulling Sabrina up from her seat. " She doesn't want to go to school today because she has an   
algebra test and she hasn't studied." Hilda told her older sister.  
" Ahh," Zelda sat down. " Well, honey, you know you have to go anyway."  
" Yeah I know." Sabrina and Dreama started towards the door, passing Hilda, Sabrina muttered, " I thought you were the cool   
one."  
" I am." Hilda smirked back.   
Sighing, Sabrina walked out of the front door grimacing when she heard Zelda shout after them,   
" I'll call Willard and tell him you're going to be late."  
  
XxX  
  
Walking towards her locker after algebra, Sabrina slammed her head against it, hoping it would help her forget the fact that  
she had gotten a grade D in the test. Picking out her book she needed for next period she noticed that the hallway was  
unusually quiet for once. She also noticed a pretty jewelry box inside her locker. It wasn't quite the type of thing she   
would go for anymore, with a pink satin lid and pink ribbons around the edges but it was pretty. Opening the lid, the jewelry box   
started to play music, she didn't recognize the tune, but it did remind her of a carousel ride at a fairground.  
A ballerina twirled around on the inside, balancing on her tip toes. Touching the ballerina with her index finger, Sabrina   
felt a jolt of electricity flow through her finger. Touching it again out of curiosity she felt herself getting smaller,   
saw the corridor getting bigger and felt herself being drawn in towards the box.   
As she shrunk she muttered, " Could this have not happened before my Algebra class?"  
  
XxX  
  
Back in the Spellman house from his position in mid air, Salem heard his stomach rumble and watched a retake of the first   
world war, except on a smaller scale and taking the place of the Allies and Germany were Hilda and Zelda.  
" I don't care what you say. That was mine and you had no right to break it!" Zelda sent an explosion towards Hilda which  
she repelled and sent flying out into the backyard.  
" I told you!! I didn't break it on purpose!! Why do you always blame me for everything that goes wrong in your life anyway!"   
a shower of red hot sparks came flying out of Hilda's finger towards Zelda who dodged them and sent another explosion towards her sister.  
Salem coughed loudly, trying to interrupt their argument.  
" If you hadn't noticed, the cat is still stuck on the ceiling and he has missed lunch."   
Both sister sent him looks that could kill and suddenly Salem found his mouth had been replaced by a zipper, which had been   
effectively zipped shut.  
  
The two sisters moved into the living room and Salem cringed as he heard the sound of pottery smashing and the smell of   
what he though was the couch burning. Salem started to call for help, then, realising his mouth was still zipped he quickly  
gave up.  
  
XxX  
  
Sabrina opened her eyes the first thing she saw was the cover of her history textbook, which had been enlarged about fifty   
times. Turning her head towards the light coming in from her open locker she saw a face.  
" That's me!" she squeaked in a tiny voice.   
" Hi Sabrina. Recognize me?"  
" Katrina? Why have you done this, get me out of here."  
Katrina laughed and she reminded Sabrina of the bad guys in the old movies her Aunt Hilda watched.   
" Didn't you get the flyer from Twin City?"  
" Yes.. but..." Sabrina was cut of by the door of her locker being slammed. She jumped at the loud noise. Listening   
carefully she heard voices outside her locker.  
"Hi Sabrina." she could hear Dreama saying.  
"Hey Dreama." she listened as Katrina answered.  
* How does she know Dreama's name?* Sabina wondered as she listened to the conversation between her evil twin and Dreama.   
Shortly Dreama said goodbye and left, Sabrina heard the sound of Katrina's footsteps moving down the hallway also.  
  
XxX  
  
Katrina walked in through the spellman front door to find broken fragment of vases, holes burnt into the rugs and the couch  
split in half.   
" Cool." she said to herself, and pointed a finger at the piano. It blew up in a cloud of black smoke and flames, a second   
later the charred remains lay on the carpet.  
Walking into the kitchen she saw Salem sitting on the counter eating a tin of tuna fish, three empty tins lay beside him.  
" Sabrini..." he whined, " its so sad...your aunts have been fighting all day..they've destroyed the house..." he sniffed   
miserably.".... and they wanted me to tell you something."  
  
XxX  
  
END OF PART ONE  
  
I hope you guys liked it, please do a review. =) 


End file.
